Picture Perfect
by BrownGoldBlue123
Summary: Amu's a sophomore in high school whose hobby is taking pictures of things she likes, or finds pretty. Amu decides she wants to take the new sexy transfer students picture, but he won't let her, why not? AMUTO   wooo!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my 2nd fanfic woooooooo!:] if you guys wanna read my first here's the link

.net/s/5324829/1/Prince_And_The_Peasant

yeah i'm advertising, so what?XD lmao anyway

This fanfic is an Amuto one 33 whoo can't get enough of them!Lol.

Amu is a girl who loves to take pictures of "pretty" things and "pretty"people. She's in her sophomore year of high school at Seiyo Academy. She mainly takes pictures of nature because it's the most fascinating thing around her.

When the new and insanely sexy :D transfer student comes along, Amu decides she wants to take his picture! However, he decides he doesn't want to let her take his picture, why not?

Told in Amu's POV(maybe sometimes Ikutos?)

I do not own Shugo Chara.

In case you're wondering Amu looks the same as she does in the anime and manga, except she's curvier now and taller, about 5'7.

Ikuto looks the same, too. Just about 6'1 :] (I like tall guys?XD)

Rima looks the same, but only 5'2.

Everyone is pretty much the same but a little older and more devoloped xD

Everyone is about 16, too.

______________________Picture Perfect, Chapter 1, Amu's POV______________________

I sighed, Mama said I couldn't have my camera back unless I got at least a D on the math test Kairi Sensei (A/N Yeah, kairi is a teacher in this one) was handing back right now. I studied my ass off, so I better.

"Ms. Hinamori you did great, for you," Kairi Sensei smiled.

"YES!" I shouted and leaped, causing everyone to stare at me, "Gomen," I apologized.

Rima walked up to me and asked, "What'd you get?"

"A C+ I get my camera back!" I hugged her.

"Lucky you, guess what I got."

I made my face look like I was seriously pondering this, " An A? It is Rima after all."

"See, that's what I though. 'I always get A's, math is my best subject, why wouldn't I get one now?'" She handed me her paper.

"Holy-- what happened?"

Rima blushed, "I was a uhm bit distracted when I was studying."

I raised my eyebrows, "By what Rima? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Rima blushed even harder, "Well........You see,"

Before she could finish Yaya came over screaming about her grade. "Rima, we'll talk later," I eyed her suspiciously.

"Amu-chan!! Guess what?!!?"

"What yaya?" It was still a bit too early for the cheery yaya. And math, but I survived so far, what's another day, right? "What grade did you get? I got a C+" I said proud of myself.

"Yaya beat you Amu chan!" She said cheerily, "Yaya got an A"

"What?" Rima and I said at the same time. Turns out, yaya was way smarter than she looked and got credit for.

"Alright class!" said Kairi Sensei, "It's time to settle down we're going to begin the lesson now. We're going to learn the quadratic formula, now. You'll be having a test on it next Friday. It will cover............"

I faded Kairi Sensei's voice out as I was dreaming of becoming a famous photographer one day. What would I become famous for? Photographing people, nature, or just heartfelt moments? I still had much to learn.

"Uh, hello?" I was staring out at the window watching some squirrels fight over some nuts when a new boy walked in. I didn't have my camera with me, but I had my cell phone which took pictures. I didn't bother to check if anyone was watching.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student, care to explain why you're late?" I heard Kairi Sensei's voice but not really what he was saying, I was focusing on the squirrels. I couldn't get a very good shot from where I was.

"I got lost." Somebody said.

"All right, Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I opened the window carefully not to frighten the squirrels, luckily I didn't. I sat on the window sill and pulled my phone back out of my pocket. I needed better lighting, so I scooted a bit to the left.

"My name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I like girls, a lot," I snapped the picture and checked how it turned out. Perfect.

"KYAAAAAAA! He's so CUTE!" I heard a bunch of girls scream.

What was going on? I hopped down from the window sill and sat back in my chair and took out a piece of paper. On it I wrote a message to Rima. _What's going on? Why's everyone screaming?_

A few seconds later she wrote back. _There's this new sexy transfer student, maybe if you were paying attention you'd know. _

I had to read it a few times. Mainly because nothing new really ever happens at Seiyo Academy, including new sexy transfer students. I looked up to see a boy with midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall and had perfect bone structure. His body wasn't sickeningly buff but wasn't scrawny, it was just muscular enough. He was picture perfect.

"Alright, Tsukiyomi san you'll be sitting next to Miss Hinamori by the window. Miss Hinamori please raise your hand."

I stopped listening at this point, I went back to staring at the window wondering if the new transfer student by any chance would let me take his picture.

"MISS HINAMORI!" Kairi Sensei yelled.

"WHAT?!" I shouted at sensei by mistake, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I stood up and bowed my head, "What is it that you need Sensei?"

"Ahem," Sensei cleared his throat, "I was just telling Tsukiyomi san here that he will be sitting next to you from now on until we change seats?"

I was dumfounded, "Who's that?"

Everyone started laughing. Then the blue haired boy said with a flashy smile, " I am, you cute little chick."

People started to whisper. _Ohhh, did he just say that to Hinamori? Hinamori's not gonna like thaaat._

I felt a vein pop, " Excuse me, I don't know who you're trying to play, or what brand of bullshit you're trying to sell, but I'm not buying, alright? And you heard Sensei, my name's HINAMORI AMU."

He smirked, which made me even more pissed, "Whatever, my lovely little strawberry." He walked over and sat right next to me. He smelled good.

Admitting defeat, I sat down in my chair and continued to look out the window. At least, until a certain pain interrupted and tapped me on the back.

"What?" I scowled.

"Chill, do you have a piece of paper I can borrow to take notes?" He smiled, obviously trying to make me swoon and get paper out of me.

"For your stupid ass? I'm sorry, but I do not." I said with a matter-of-factually face.

"HINAMORI! STOP TALKING TO THE TRANSFER STUDENT!" Sensei yelled.

"BUT! I wasn't! He was-----!"

"I don't want to hear it Hinamori. Please be quiet and pay attention."

I grunted and turned back to the window, yet to be interrupted by another tap on my back.

I turned around to face Ikuto and he pointed on a piece of paper on our desk.

_Want to hook up sometime?- I_

Trying my best not to fume over the comment and amuse him I wrote about paper.

_I thought you didn't have paper?- A_

_I just didn't want to get it out, really. - I_

_That's somewhat rude, don't you think? You'll take my paper even though you have some?- A_

_No, your paper is special Amu. -A_

_Please, it's not, and don't call me Amu, it's Hinamori – A_

_No thanks, Amu is shorter – I_

I looked up at him to see him staring at the board with a stupid grin.

_Whatever, then I'll cal you Ikuto, that's shorter too, and only fair.- A_

_Fine with me. So, do you want to hook up sometime? - I_

_Really, what do you think? Of course not, why would you even want to hook up? - A_

_Because you're hot obviously, and I'm hot, we're destined to hook up sometime – I_

_I think you're mistaken because I don't hook up. I also already have someone I like. - A_

_So? We don't have to have a relationship. Hooking up is just making out, and if you really want to, we can go further ;)- I_

"You pervert!" I jumped out of my chair and yelled. Of course, everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"Is there a problem Hinamori san?"

"Uhm, yes Sensei, I think I'm feeling a bit ill, may I go to the nurse's office?" I lied.

"Very well, you may go," Thank you sensei! I love you!

I was just about to leave when someone said, "Sensei, I'm going with her, I'll make sure Amu gets there safely."

Ikuto. I gave him a deadly glare. I'm going to ruin that pretty face of his. Well, after I'm done taking pictures of it, anyway.

Please say no Sensei! "That's kind of you Tsukiyomi san, thank you for offering. You can escort her there, but come back immediately." SENSEI YOU SUCK!

We were out of the classroom now. _I'm going to ignore him_, I told myself.

"So, my chicky,"

"What'd you just call me?" Damn, I fell for it and I talked to him.

He smirked, "Nothing."

"Why're you here?" I asked.

"To make sure my pink love gets to the nurse's office safely," Of course, a remark about my hair.

We arrived into the nurse's office, but she wasn't there.

"Look, I really don't need your help, okay?" I went to go lay on the bed. I didn't like pillows, so I put it on my lap, instead,"and you can go now, I've arrived safely, thanks to you my oh noble one."

Instead of leaving he decided to practically sit on me, then lean over my face putting his hand next my head. Honestly, if the nurse walked in now, this wouldn't turn out pretty.

I was still nervous though, and my heart rate sped up. All cause of stupid Ikuto, "Wh-what're you doing?"

I stared at his features, he really had nice bone structure.... Such soft looking hair, "Nothing.." he said and leaned in closer.

I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned closer to, his eyes were such a beautiful color, "Ikuto..."

"Yes Amu..?" He started to close his eyes.

"Can I...Can I take your picture?" I asked, stunned by his beauty.

"What?" He pulled back.

I reached up to caress his face, "My hobby, my hobby is taking pictures of things I like. Your face, I like it. It's picture perfect."

"You weirdo, thanks, but no." He sat up and got off the bed starting to walk away.

I sat up too, "What? Why not?"

"That's for me to know and you to maybe someday find out, little chick," he was almost out the door, now.

Before he left I said, "Ikuto! I'm not giving up! I WILL take a picture!" Ikuto walked out with a smirk on his face.

__________________________________End of chapter 1________________________

So, cool. I think this turned out awesomely :D I will update soon, I hope xD


	2. Chapter 2

Okat this is chapter 2! Sorry I was studying D:

But I'd like to update a few chapters along with the prince and the peasant, also.

So anyway, here you are!Hope you like it.

Please read and review. :]

I don't own shugo chara

______________Picture Perfect Chapter 2, Amu's POV________________________

Finally, I have English! Not only is English my favorite class, but it's my only class without Ikuto. I smiled to myself. There were these really pretty flowers outside of the window. They were purple and white pansies, _my favorite. _I was going to take my phone out when another note landed on my desk.

I looked around to see who it was, but it seemed like everybody was taking notes. Well, everybody but me, I didn't feel like it today. I decided to open the note, since it seemed like nobody was fessing up.

_Hey, I heard you were ill in math. Are you okay? You're also smiling to yourself, now? You're such a silly girl :) - K_

My face immediately flushed. Kukai was staring at me this whole time? Why, though? Maybe he actually is starting to like me.

I laughed a little too loud at the thought of Kukai liking me, causing Ms. Sasaki to turn around and say, "Ahem, pardon me, but is there something _funny_ Miss Hinamori?"

Ms. Sasaki was a cool teacher, but she'd get so fierce over the smallest things, which is why there is probably no Mr. Sasaki, " No, sorry, I thought of something funny."

"Would you like to share?"

_No, _I thought. But I had to make something up anyway, "Well, uhm, sure," I stood up and flattened my skirt.

"Okay, so well I was just thinking just how funny our economy is! Ha-ha, right!?" Oh, geez. I looked so dumb.

"How funny is it, Miss Hinamori?"

"Really funny.....?" I didn't know what I was saying anymore. I just prayed to god or buddha or whoever the hell it is, that Kukai wasn't listening. I glanced over at him. He's staring right at me.

Ms. Sasaki sighed, "Sit down Hinamori."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I waited impatiently for this class to end. I didn't look out the window for the pansies or something else interesting. I just wanted to go home. Today sucked.

_BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

YES!!! The bell! Saved by the bell. It was finally time to go home and get my camera back. It somewhat sucks that I didn't have it today, those squirrels I caught weren't in that great of quality. It would have been sort of cool if it wasn't cell phone quality. I doubt I'll be seeing a chance like that again.

As I was thinking about cameras and squirrels and other things, Kukai walked up to me, "Hey," He said.

"Hey..uhm..what's up?" I tried to reply, but it came out rather squeaky. I hope he wasn't here to laugh at me or anything. That would really suck. I don't want to put Kukai on my "Why Today Sucked" list. Mostly, it was full of Ikuto and his perverted remarks and how he wouldn't even let me take his picture! He's so full of himself, you'd think he'd like having his picture.

He chuckled softly, sweetly, "Nothing. Today your just getting humiliated by teacher after teacher, huh?"

I laughed myself because I was, "Kinda, must be pick on Amu day. Can't wait to see what's in store for me when I get home!"

"About that, can I walk you home?" He smiled one of his priceless (To me, anyway) smiles.

OF COURSE! I wanted to shout. But instead I said with the best smile that I hoped was also priceless to him, "I would like that, thank you." I'm so happy, I take back what I said, Kukai is definitely going on my "Why Today Didn't Suck" list that I may actually consider making just because Kukai will be on it.

______________________Amu's House________________

Kukai and I were at my door now, finally it was over. Not like I didn't enjoy the time we spent together just now, but I felt like I was going to stop breathing at ant moment! I was so nervous, my hear probably was going 10x the rate his was.

"So," Kukai said while looking me in the eyes. His hair looked so soft. I want to run my hands through it.

"So, uhm, thanks for walking me home..I somewhat had a bad day and you helped me out." I smiled, I hoped it was one of those good smiles, not one of those smiles that you accidentally give on picture day and you end up looking like a total doof.

"I'm sorry to hear." He gave a look that somewhat looked like a look of pity.

"It's fine really, I'll get over it." I said with a shrug.

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yes Kukai?" I said full of hope. If he wasn't going to ask me out on sunday, I may just go crazy, or well, I'd have to ask him out.

"I didn't know you were getting new neighbors." Kukai said while looking at the neighboring house. Is he serious? I didn't care about what my neighbors were doing!

"What?" I said and turned around. I didn't know we were getting new neighbors. Who could they be?"Don't mind them, I didn't know I was either. Listen Kukai..."

"Yeah?" This was my chance! I can do this. All I have to do is ask if he's busy next sunday. I took a deep breath.

"Are you busy next Sunday? I was wondering if you wanted to....."

"Oh, Amu, I am, I'm sorry. But maybe next..." He looked sorry. _He should be._

"No it's fine!" I said then ran inside the house.

"AMU~~~~~~~~~~~~" My father shouted, I was too embarrassed to deal with him right now. 

"Sorry Papa, I have some urgent matters to attend to upstairs!" I didn't really have anything too urgent, but I wanted to be alone. I mean, I just got rejected!

As I opened my door, I thought about something? Why should he feel bad? Also, he rejected me cause he was busy and he offered next Sunday!

I decided to do turn on some music and do a dance. I danced my way over to my stereo and popped in the single forCrawl by Veltpunch from my favorite anime Nabari No Ou. (A/N XD this was an awesome anime! I recommend it to you. It was so sad too...) I started to dance and sing along.

"I sing for you! Sha la la. Fight for myself! Sha la la." I loved this song.

"Quite a voice you have there Amu, sounds like...you're being crushed by whale." Wow, gee thanks.

"Whoa?" I turned around to see Ikuto.

I decided to scream, but Ikuto pounced on me and covered my mouth. We were lying on my bed, him on top. This somewhat felt like a rape position.

"I'll let go if you promise not to scream," Ikuto offered.

I considered this, then I gave him a look.

"Yes, I'll get off you too," He sighed.

I nodded my head and he got up and removed his hand from my mouth.

"So, what the hell are you doing in my room you crazy stalker pervert!?" It didn't sound as rude in my head, but he deserved it! He really is a crazy stalker pervert.

"Listen, before you get any crazy ideas about me, it's your fault."

"What?! How the hell is it my fault!?" I started to raised my voice.

"Shut up!" Ikuto said, "Your mom or dad might --------"

"Amu baby!~" Ikuto and my eyes widened, he removed his hand from my mouth once more.

I said in a somewhat nervous type of tone, "Yes papa?"

"I hear boys up there! Do you have boys up there? Unlock this door! Paper will break it down!"

Overreacting like usual. I whispered to Ikuto, "Go wait on my balcony, hide behind the curtains."

He hurried to where I told him to go and I walked over to the door letting my father in, " No boys dad, take a look around," I sighed.

Papa searched in my closet, under my bed, in my bathroom, under my desk, in desk drawers (like Ikuto could ever fit in there!), in my dresser, behind my dresser, and even on the balcony. I don't know how, but Ikuto wasn't on my balcony, so we didn't get busted.

He finally said, I'm sorry Amu, I should have known. You're not interested in boys yet!" Yeah, sure, whatever old man. He patted my head and left.

I flopped onto my bed and sighed, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Same," Ikuto was back.

"How do you keep doing this?" I asked.

"I'm a magician," He said with a cute smile. _Damn, _I forgot about my camera.

"No seriously, you're being a crazy stalker pervert one minute, hiding from my dad on the balcony when you're not even there, than your back! It's insane, or maybe I'm insane."

"It's a little bit of both plus more. Did you check out the moving van in front of your neighbor's house?"

My face must have been filled with horror because Ikutp started to crack up, "No way!" I yelled.

"Yep, we'll be neighbors for the rest of our lives, Amu-koi," He said with the biggest smirk ever.

I was annoyed, I decided to grab the closest thing to me at him, "GET OUT!"

It was all going so well, I thought he might actually get out, until he started dying of laughter, rolling on my floor, "What are you laughing at?"

He tried to stifle his laugh, no use, "34 C, huh Amu?"

I looked at what he was holding, "Oh my gosh," I ran over and ripped my bra out his hands.

"Get out you perverted neighbor of mine!"

"Oh so I'm all yours now Amu?" He slid his hands around my waist.

"Ew," I pushed him off, "Never."

"Never? Why never?" He fake pouted.

"Well...." Why is it never?

"You can't say it's because I'm perverted." Darn.

I got it. "Because you wouldn't let me take a picture of you," It was the best I had, alright?

"Really?"

"Yup. So.. Can I take a picture of you now? You could be all mine!" This time I tried to act smooth and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed out bodies together.

He pulled me off this time. Seriously? He's been trying to take advantage of me this whole time and he pulls me off. It's just a picture! "No," He said flatly.

I frowned, "Why not? It's so....... Every time I see you, I just want to take a picture. Not just one, It's really what I want to do forever."

"Is this a love confession, Amu?" He grabbed my chin.

I admit, it sounded like one in a way, but I didn't mean it like that. I ended up blushing anyway, "No, it's not. It's a photographers instinct, to capture beautiful moments or beautiful things. To have the desire to do all that."

"Well, I'm going to be one beautiful thing you can't have," He flicked my nose and then ran out on to my balcony, got on the railing, and hopped over to his balcony, he turned and waved. Then, he shut his door.

So, that's how he got into my room. I'll have to remember to lock it.

____________________End of Chapter 2______________

Sorry I took so long!D: I was busy o_O I guess. Idk xD I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Reviews motivate me, woo :D And I shouldn't be so busy studying this week, so I think I can put up another chapter soon :D I also very much enjoy writing Picture Perfect. Now I think I might write some for the Prince and the Peasant :D!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so thankful for everybody's reviews =D so thank you very much. I stayed home today and had nothing to do, so I was like "Hey!## Why not write my fanfics?" I kind of enjoy writing Picture Perfect more than the Prince and the Peasant. Only cause the Prince and the Peasant has more of a serious dramatic tone to it. BUT I will still continue to write it, so do not fear!Lol. I just like writing this one a bit more. And i'm very sorry this took so long.

_Picture Perfect, Chapter 3, Amu's POV_

I was big and plump, and a bit of a pyramid shape. I was red with tiny specs of yellow. My hair was green instead of pink. However, I was not big compared to this giant machine in front of me. It had sharp blades and was somewhat cup shaped.

"Hey strawberry," I was a strawberry.

"What Ikuto?" I said to a very blue and round blueberry with a glare.

"Are you two fighting again?" Rima said. She was a large banana.

"It's never ending with you two," Nagi, a plum.

"I know, you guys are like an old married couple!" Kukai laughed, a coconut.

We were all scooped up and poured into the cup like machine. What was going to happen? Somebody's finger was reaching for a big red button, about half the size of me.

"Hey, strawberry," Somebody was poking me.

"Strawberrrrrrrrrrry, wake uuup!" The poking was getting harder.

I jumped out of my desk and yelled, "DON'T EAT ME!"

Everybody's head turned while they stared at me, calling me a freak inside their head.

"Uhm..." Was I sleeping? I cupped my breasts and slid my hand down my stomach, I'm not a strawberry, thank god.

"Geez, Amu, was your dream that naughty?"

"NO!" I yelled

Kairi Sensei sighed, right I was in first period, "Please sit down, Hinamori."

"Sorry," I said and sat down with a bow.

I was glaring at Ikuto, he had a huge smirk on his face. He just ignored my glare, which kept pissing me off more. I'd ask for a seat change, but if I were to move I know I'd never get his picture, I still don't get why I can't...

I was interrupted by a piece of paper and a pencil being thrusted at me.

_So, what was the dream about? Was it so erotic you had to cup your breasts and run your hands down your stomach? - I_

_No, you dip. I was a strawberry - A_

_Pardon me? - I_

_You heard me, I was a FRUIT. - A_

_Sorry, but Ms. Quack Quack, can you explain to me what your dream was about? - I_

_What are you a stupid illiterate? I said fruit! - A_

_No, geez. I know you said fruit, but why were you fruit and were there other fruits and why? - I_

_Well... We were about to turn into somebody's fruit smoothie. - A_

_Oh? We now? We as in, you and me and possible some others, but mostly you and me? - I_

_Don't get strange ideas, it's only because you're in this class with me and you were talking so you popped up in my dream. - A_

Ikuto shook his head and sighed, turning away from me back to the board.What? Is he serious? He's just going to blow me off? I blew air out from my mouth in frustration. I took out my cell phone and plugged headphones into it. There were two things about me most everybody knew, I love music and photography, I'm like a maniac.

If you name a song or a band, I've probably heard of it, even if it sucks.

I searched through some of my songs until one specific song caught my eye. I smiled.

_Look At Me – Sum 41 _that's what my cell phone screen said. I pressed play.

"_Loook at me, _

_who am I supposed to be?_

_What do I believe?  
Do youuuu tell me,_

_since you've made up your mind, who knows what you believe?_

_And I just don't know, no I just don't know, who i'm supposed to be_

_Loook at me, _

_am I the image of your hopes and tragedies -"_

The song hadn't finished, it hadn't got to.

"HEY!" I stood up and shouted with a glare, at who you may wonder? Oh, you guessed right. The one and only dickhead in this class room, _Ikuto._

"Sensei!Senseeeiiii" He shouted

"What is it Tsukiyomi? And Hinamori, I will have no more outbursts!" Sensei scowled.

"Amu is being _naughty~~~~_" Ikuto said with a wink, totally giving everybody the wrong idea. He was only talking about my music.

"" said everybody in unison.

I blushed, "NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOTS!"

"That's it Hinamori, go to the office."

"But, I didn't do _anything wrong."_ I argued.

"Very well then, Tsukiyomi-san, go with Amu since this is somewhat your fault."

Ikuto grinned, "_Bummer,"_ oh yeah, looked like he was real depressed over this. Screw these people.

Annoyed, I hurried out of the classroom, but then I stopped right when Ikuto was behind me, "What're you trying to do?"

"Cool your jets, girly." He placed his hand out of my shoulder.

I flicked it off and then headed opposite the principal's office.

"Hey, what're you doing?" shouted Ikuto.

"Leaving!"

"Where?" He shouted and raced up to me.

"I don't know, wherever I feel like going when I get out of this place."

"Can I come?" He asked.

I thought about this, I wanted to say no but, "Even if I say no, you're going to come aren't you?"

He smiled brightly, "That's right."

I laughed, I don't know why, but I did, "Okay, let's go then."

Shocked a little he said, "Huh? Where?"

I grabbed his hand to make him walk faster, "You'll see!"

I could see him out of the corner of my eye, he was smiling. For a second, just a second, I didn't want to beat this guy silly.

_End Of Chapter_

HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HOPE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY WILL READ THE NEXT CHAPTERS, I'LL TRY HARDER TO UPDATE I WAS JUST SO BUSY D:...

Anyway. WHERE DO YOU GUYS THINK THEY WILL GO?MMHMM :).

for all the caps. XD. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. Thank you guys all so much for your reviews and support up 'til now. Really, I apologize again for being so late with my chapters. I hope to do better since it's summer now.

Time for the new chapter. :)

_Picture Perfect, Chapter 4, Amu's POV_

"That'll be 2 USD please," said the vendor.

"Okay, thank you," I smiled and handed over the money.

"Have a nice day," he replied.

"You too!" I licked my ice cream while handing Ikuto the other.

"One strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce for the boy," I said.

"Uhm, thanks," He said oddly.

"What's wrong?" I said with a slurp to my ice cream.

"You," He pointed a slender finger at me.

I stopped walking and slurping for a second. I thought about all the things that were wrong with me in people's eyes. I laughed, "and what exactly, do you think is wrong with me?" I said curious.

"Well, you sleep in class, take pictures in class, yell in class, have weird dreams in class, listen to music in cla-"

"Okay, okay," I stopped him. "I meant what's wrong with me_ right now?_"

"Oh. Well, You act like you hate me all the time, but you just bought me ice cream. Also, you're not screaming at me for tagging along with you. What's up your sleeve, Hinamori?"

I laughed, "Don't worry, Tsukiyomi."

He sighed, probably a bit worried about _what exactly is up my sleeve, "_So, where are we going?"

"Here," I stopped and turned to my right.

"Here?"

"Here."

"Why are we in a dark alley? Amu you're not going to kill me right? Please say this isn't was what was up your sleeve," He backed up a little.

What an idiot, "Of course not. Follow me."

He did as he was told. I opened a door leading to a piece of this world unknown to Ikuto. Where were we? A pool house. I have several friends here, when things were tough in middle school for reasons untold right now, I discovered this place. You've got all kinds of people here. They look different, dress different, and their personalities are different beyond belief. However, the thing that's similar amongst them is that they will all except you.

Tabitha, the bartender yelled out to me, "Hey, darlin', who's da cutie ya've brought witcha? Ya boyfriend?" Tabitha wasn't a large woman nor small, in between really. She hand short black hair with a purple bandana in it that she always wore.

Ikuto spoke up with a smile, "Yeah, it's almost our 2 week anniversary," He pulled me close.

"Stupid!" I shouted and pulled myself away.

"Sounds like ya've got a girlie with a lotta work there sonny," Tabitha said.

"Tabitha, he's lying, he's just a boy from my class who followed me." I explained.

"Justa lad ya say?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it, whatever I say won't work."

"So, you got a name kid?" Tabitha indicated towards Ikuto.

"Ikuto," He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Well, damn, this here youngin' has got one fine handshake," Tabitha exclaimed.

"Thank you, miss," Ikuto winked at her.

"You sure this sweet thang ain'tcha boyfriend? He's smoother than my legs after a nice clean shave."

Sick to my stomach I walked off to go chat with my friend Wally while Tabitha and Ikuto still talked.

(A/N: Amu can't actually hear any of their conversation.)

"Who's that?" Ikuto pointed to the guy I was talking to.

"That boy there's Wally. He's had a thing for sweet little Amu since the day she stumbled up on in 'd be the one ta comfort here whenever she walked in crying or just in serious need of a hug or a talk. It's rare that she would ever talk about her problem though," Tabitha handed him a glass of water

"Oh?" he said not fully understanding.

"Make ya jealous?Her talkin' to anotha man?" Tabitha asked.

"Excuse me? Why would I be jealous?"

"Ya've got the flame of love in your eyes, lad."

I nearly choked on the water given to me, "You've got it all wrong, I don't fall in love."

She stared for a bit, then with a soft whisper said, "Why's that boy?"

Ikuto didn't know what to say, so he said, "Just because?"

"Listen good youngin' to what I'm about to say. You can't stop the inevitable."

Ikuto didn't understand entirely what she meant again. They just stood there for a few minutes staring at one another.

I walked over with Wally to Ikuto, "Hey, Ikuto."

He grunted, "What?"

"What's your problem? Anyway, Wally said he'd play a game of billiards with you, you any good?"

This Ikuto had confidence in, "Let's play, _Wally_," Ikuto said taking one of the cues out of Wally's hand.

Tabitha shook her head, "I told him so. That boy's set himself up for a lotta hurt."

"What? Told him what? Who's set themselves up for hurt?" I asked.

She stuck a hand on my head and ruffled my hair a bit, "Nothin, girlie. What're you goin' ta do while they play some pool?"

I smiled and pulled my camera out of my pocket, "Take pictures?"

Tabitha didn't understand, "Of what and who?"

"Ikuto, of course. He won't let me take one of him. Doesn't he just have the best bone structure you've ever seen?"

"Well, yeah I'd say so," she agreed. "Why won't he letcha take a picture? He seems like the guy who wouldn't care."

"That's what I don't understand, either. That's why I brother him here. He'll be so wrapped up in his game of billiards, maybe even a little sweaty, that he won't even notice that I'm taking a chance in a life time picture of him."

"Huh, little trouble make-a aint'cha? Better go find the spot ya gonna be shooting from you want it ta be a beauty don'tcha?"

"Of course, see ya Tabitha!"

I went right next to the billiards table, somewhat ducking under it, but my camera peeked out along with my head so I could take a star shot of Ikuto.

He was about to shoot so I got my finger ready ~~~~ 1, 2, 3...

BAM.

Everything was fading into darkness, I couldn't hear much.

"Oh dearie! Somebody help the girlie! She's been hit with the 6 ball! Ikuto, young lad, carry her into the back. I hope she's-"

_End of Chapter 4_

Thank you all for reading and supporting :D. I hope you enjoyed my chapter as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review and tell me what you disliked and liked about it.

Hope for chapter 5 soon~~


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry!(T_T) Here's PP 5, hope you guys enjoy! I will try to update more but it's going to be even more difficult since school is about to start. I'll try on the weekends. Thanks for supporting me though!^^~

_Picture Perfect, Chapter 5, Amu's POV_

I_ wanna believe, this feeling is real _ _I wanna believe this feeling is real_

_Fall in love, Can I love you even more? Fall in love motto suki natte ii no?_

_Are you my last lover? Kimi ga saigo no koibito nano?_

_I want to believe, I have to believe forever Shinji taiyo shinji sasete forever_

_Fall in love, I don't need anything more Fall in love mou nani mo iranai_

_All I need is you, you're irreplaceable kake kaenai kimi iikai_

_Keep your hands connected with me forever tsunaida te wo hanasanaide forever_

_(NOTE: This song is called Fall in Love ft. Taeyang(from korean boy group Big Bang) by Thelma Aoyama(Japanese singer) I didn't translate or romanize the lyrics, I got it off a youtube video)_

I awoke to the sound of one of my favorite songs and unconsciously started to sing along, "Kimi ga saigo no koibito nano," I sang.

"Amu?" A voice said, It sounded like Ikuto but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah? Hey, wheres that music coming from?" I asked.

"Your phone, Rima's calling," He handed me my phone, it was Ikuto.

Oh right, I forgot that was my ringtone, "Oh crap, what time is it?"

He checked his watch, "A little after 6 PM, you should calm down. I accidentally smacked you in the head with the 6 ball. What were you doing down there anyway?" He felt the bump on my head.

"Oh right! My camera!" I grabbed my camera quickly, it wasn't broken, good. Now to check if I got Ikuto's picture.

"Aww maaan," I flopped back down.

"What's wrong?" He sat down on the bed.

I turned over and mumbled into the pillow, "Don't worry about it." Was Ikuto here the whole time while I was unconscious?

"Hey," He said trying to roll me over but I tried with all my strength not to turn over because honestly, I was smiling. He was only using one hand to attempt to roll me over and I wa susing all my strength and it was difficult for me to hold. "Don't be like that Amu, come on, turn around."

"Or else what?" I mumbled into my pillow some more.

"Or else..." I felt Ikuto stand up, what was he doing? Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me. The part where he touched felt hot, that was until he jerked me up and off the bed holding me in mid air.

"Hey! Put me down!" I closed my eyes tight shut. I hate heights.

"Alright," He put me down on my feet.

"Thank y-" He picked right back up again. This time in the princess hold.

"Sorry, I could resist," He grinned.

"Wahh~" I closed my eyes even tighter this time.

"What's this? Is little Amu afraid? Well then..." He started to spin in circles.

I held tightly on to Ikuto, "Put me down put me down put me down!"

"Woah!" Ikuto tripped on the rug that was on the floor causing us to fall ended up on top of each other. I was lying across his legs horizontally and he was vertical on his back, but then he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Owww, what were you trying to do, kill me?" I asked not moving off his legs.

"Ya!( NOTE: koreans say ya for hey!xD I like the way it sounds..soo.) What about you? You're heavy get off my legs!" He yelled.

"No one asked you to carry me!" I got off his legs and went to lay next to him. We were both panting and out of breath. Ikuto started staring at me, "What?" I asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," He turned around, "You should probably call Rima back."

"Whatever," I got up from the floor. I was still somewhat dissapointed that I didn't get the shot of Ikuto playing pool. I wonder if he's ever been scouted as a model? That's a stupid question, of course he has! He's got the body, looks, and bone structure a man can only dream of having. He was tall above all things. I wonder how many people confess to him a day?

I grabbed my phone from the table beside the bed I was laying on and dialed Rima's number, "Hello?"

"AMU, WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY DID I GET A TEXT FROM YOU SAYING THAT YOU WERE WITH IKUTO AND YOU WERE LYING ON A BED UNCONCIOUS?"

"Relax, We're at a pool house and I got hit with a 6 ball. When we got sent to the principal's office we never went and went here instead. He followed me, it couldn't have been helped."

Rima took a deep breath, "So you guys didn't have sex?"

I coughed loudly, "WHAT?" Ikuto was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I waved to him and walked out of the room, "Are you freaking crazy Rima!"

"No, I'm not, thank you," She said coolly.

"Yes you are! Who would have sex with him?"

"Hell, I would if I didn't have..."Rima stopped.

If she didn't have what? "If you didn't have what? Are you going out with somebody?"

"What's that? Oh coming mom! Sorry Amu have to go, mom's calling me! Sorry haha," she said nervously.

"Rima! Rima don't you hang up on me! -Beep Beep-" I hanged up the phone. She is so dead tomorrow, who could she be going out with that she can't even tell me who? Is it Kukai? She wouldn't do that, would she?

I walked worriedly back into the room where Ikuto was. He was staring at me still, "So uhm, we better get home, huh?" I said.

"What was Rima's call about, how come you guys kept yelling?"

My body turned hot when I recalled our conversation, "Oh, nothing! I'll walk you home! So c'mon!"

"You'll walk me home? Isn't it the guy who walks the girl home? Weirdo," He ruffled my hair.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! Let's just go!" We walked out into the room with all the pool tables.

"Amu! Ikuto! Are ya feeling better? Ikuto stayed back there witcha the whole time worried about ya!" Tabitha hugged me.

I looked at Ikuto then turned back to Tabitha "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better, just a slight head ache, but that's not from the billiard ball, that's from Ikuto being a pain," I smiled. I knew I should say thanks to Ikuto, and I really wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to.

Ikuto smirked and tabithasaid, "Now deary, that's not polite! Y'all betta hurry off home before ya mothers throw a fitsy!"

As soon as we walked outside I sneezed. Thelma was probably talking about me saying how great Ikuto and I were together. I knew her too well to say she couldn't possible be doing that.

Ikuto pulled out a handkerchief, "Here," He said wiping up the boogers that drained onto my face.

"Aish, how embarrassing! How could you do that?" I snatched the handkerchief away.

The rest of the way home we were silent. Ever since he picked me up and tripped, it felt somewhat weird. He wasn't making fun of me or teasing me, and everything I said just sounded mean. It wasn't a long ways to home from Tabitha's pool house is about 10mins away but it felt like 3 hours in silence with Ikuto.

"Here we are," Ikuto said. We were standing in front of my house. I hope my dad wasn't watching, who knows how bad he'd flip if he knew I was out all this time with a boy.

"Thank you," I knew I had to say it, so I did.

His eyes widened, "For what?"

"Taking care of me, walking me home, and-"

"Dummy," He flicked me.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead. "What was that for? You really need to stop flicking me!"

He kissed my forehead, "Those are things a gentleman just does, no need for thanks. Good night Amu," I watched him walk over to his house and enter his front door. Strange thing was, he knocked before entering.

I walked into my unlit living room. Was everybody already sleeping? It was only 6 PM? "Hel-"

"Amu." My father appeared in front of me.

"Woah," He scared me. "What're you doing in the dark?"

Somebody flipped on the lights, I turned to see my mother, "Welcome home, sweety," She smiled.

My dad grabbed on to my leg and sobbed, "WHHYYYYYYYYYY!"

Did they see me with Ikuto? "Why, what?" I asked a little nervous.

Mama pulled him off and plopped him on the couch where he continued to cry, "A boy stopped by earlier asking for you," She consoled papa.

A boy? Ikuto? Wait, he was with me all day, "Did he give a name?" I asked impatiently.

"Mm, I believe it was...Ku—Kukai! Yup i'm sure it was that." She snapped her fingers.

_End of Chapter 5_

Thank you!please review!:D


End file.
